Conversaciones incomodas
by RainbowCrusher
Summary: Lo que le pasa a las personas que van a su propio ritmo son increíbles.


**Pues otro a la lista de los fic pagados.**

 **JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS**

 **Espero que te guste Fany ;v, con mucho desmadre de mi para tu.**

 **Disclaimer: Esta serie le pertenece a Bryan Apellidos locos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Conversaciones incomodas**

Kya y Bumi habían hecho lo inimaginable.

Lograron hacer una sesión de ayuda amorosa con una Beifong.

En contra de la voluntad de acero de la joven Lin Beifong, habían quedado que irían al departamento ocasional de Kya.

Lin caminaba malhumorada por la calles de Ciudad República. Con un gran seño fruncido, fue en dirección al departamento de su mejor amiga.

Las congestionadas calles no la ayudaban a cruzar los peatones, cada vez más, no podía evitar apretar los puños y mirar el reloj.

Odiaba ser impuntual, más en ese tipo de tonterías, le gustaba acabar las cosas de manera rápida para poder recostarse tranquila en su mullida cama y alejar por unos escasos minutos, todo el estrés que solía llevar.

Después de una tortuosa hora caminando bajo el ardiente sol, Lin diviso el edificio donde habitaba su amiga cuando se encontraba en la ciudad.

No espero más y corrió para poder ir a resolver el estúpido asunto que le llamaba.

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba tocando la puerta de su amiga en el tercer piso.

De inmediato las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una emocionada Kya, la cual le invito a pasar.

─Debes saber que solo vine por la amenaza de difundir imágenes mías en ropa interior mujer ─La seria y tosca voz de la Beifong causaron que Kya rodara los ojos.

─No te preocupes, era mentira ─Los traviesos ojos celestes de Kya intentaron reflejar la mayor confianza posible. ─No encontraba otra forma de traerte hasta acá. ─Kya rio un poco, y sin que Lin se diera cuenta, guardo unas fotos 100x100 en su bolso, ya las usaría para extorsionar a la joven en otra ocasión.

─¿Osea que vine acá para tener que soportar tu parloteo acerca de mi relación? ─La voz de fastidio de Lin se hizo más pronunciada.

─No señorita ─Una grave voz varonil se escucho de repente, logrando espantarla─ Usted esta acá porque yo y mi hermana estamos preocupados.

Lin volteo y se fijo que era Bumi, suspiro hastiada y decidió preguntar que los tenía tan atentos a su persona.

─¿Pues entonces que es lo que quieren? ─Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el cómodo sillón─ Estoy segura de que tiene que ver con Tenzin.

Bumi asintió al mismo tiempo que Kya.

─No quiero que te quedes virgen hasta el matrimonio Lin, entiende ─Las palabras de Kya causaron que Lin se atragantara con su propia saliva─ ¡Es que ambos son más lentos que una tortuga que lleva a su espalda un peso de 100 toneladas! No avanzan.

Bumi se sentó en un sillón frente a Lin situado justo al lado de su hermana.

Este era un asunto serio.

─¿¡Como puedes saber que soy virgen!? ─Pregunto toda roja y avergonzada, en un intento de no parecer una mujer que nunca había contemplado siquiera a un hombre sin camisa en una situación donde hubiera pandilleros corruptos o en ese tipo de mini paseos o patrullajes que daba en las costas de la ciudad.

─Lin ─Esta vez fue Bumi el que hablo─ Eres tan virginal que tu sudor huele a aceite de oliva.

Ese comentario dejo indignada a la joven Beifong.

─¿A qué quieren llegar maldita sea? ─Dijo ya rendida y con los brazos cruzados demostrando su molestia.

─Sexo Lin ─Kya suspiro─ Queremos que desvirgues a la delicada rosa del jardín de Tenzin.

Lin se quedo con una gran cara de póker mientras sus ya mejillas sonrosadas se ponían de un pronunciado rojo.

Usando términos populares, Lin Beifong acababa de sufrir un "Mindblowing".

Entonces Kya rio al ver como la formidable hija de Toph Beifong casi se desmayaba en su lugar por la simple mención de la palabra "Sexo".

─Ni sé porque te pones nerviosa ─Le dijo la joven morena a Lin─ Ya eres toda una adulta y puedes meterte sin problemas con Tenzin.

En eso Bumi interrumpió para hacer un comentario de los suyos.

─Pero no te ilusiones querida, cuentan los rumores que no inicie yo claro está, que la virilidad de Tenzin es más frágil que una marchita hoja de otoño.

Lin asintió despacio intentando asimilar todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos.

Algo incomoda la joven Beifong se acomodo en su asiento y cruzo las piernas. Kya alzo una ceja y la vio con interés.

─Espera ─Kya levanto una mano para evitar cualquier comentario salidito de lugar de su hermano─ ¿No serás que lo haz intentado pero nunca lo consigues mujercita?

La voz curiosa Kya le causo escalofríos a la pobre maestra metal.

La cual solo trago en seco y en un mal intento de desentendimiento miro hacia otro lado.

Kya se levanto con lagrimones de su asiento totalmente orgullosa mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga.

─¡O Lin! ¡No eres tan casta como pensaba! ─Las palabras salían con el mismo tono con el que un padre felicitaría a un hijo que acababa de ganar las elecciones a presidente o que hubiera encontrado la cura para una enfermedad mortal.

Lin se quedo rígida en su lugar mientras su amiga le sacaba el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

─Kya, suéltame por favor ─La cara de Lin ya estaba algo pálida, así que temiendo por la vida de su amiga, Bumi despego a la joven maestra agua de la maestra metal.

Cuando estuvo libre, Lin, ya sintiéndose en confianza no pudo evitar quejarse.

─Es que ustedes no entienden ─Dijo alzando los brazos al aire─ ¡Tenzin tiene el mismo apetito sexual de una roca!

Los dos hermanos negaron decepcionados y pensando en la pobre alma de Lin, que nada malo había hecho en su vida para merecer tal tortura.

─Eso es un problema ─Kya no sabía que podía hacer para poder lograr que Lin y su querido hermano menor tuvieran el desenlace "Feliz" que ella deseaba para ellos.

Bumi asintió y se sentó en el asiento que estaba ocupando hace unos ratos mientras sostenía su barbilla de manera pensativa.

─¿Qué tal si usan la estrategia de vestir a Lin de manera provocativa? ─Sugirió después de unos minutos pensando.

─¿Quieres que le saque el rosario a Lin? ─Dijo Kya escandalizada.

Lin se mantenía pensativa en su lugar, no sabía cómo opinar, ya de cierta forma se sentía molesta, no quería que interfirieran en su manera de hacer las cosas.

─Tal vez podamos encerrarlos en un cuarto oscuro ─Kya sonrió de manera lujuriosa─ Dicen que los animales salvajes reaccionan mejor en la oscuridad.

Entonces Lin se levanto de su asiento suspirando cansada.

─Chicos, enserio no saben lo mucho que aprecio su, de cierta manera, ayuda y apoyo, pero yo creo que este tipo de cosas llegan a su tiempo ─A pesar de estar seria, Lin aún conservaba un pequeño sonrojo. ─ Cuando llegue el momento y pase, de cierta forma pensare en ustedes, hare una mueca y Tenzin me preguntara que pasa mientras yo suelto un par de carcajadas.

Los tres rieron mientras y olvidaron el tema, y se dispusieron a hablar de cosas más amenas y menos incomodas.

El tiempo paso y el momento llego.

Y a pesar de ser bien terca, Lin no pudo evitar admitir que, los consejos de sus amigos les sirvieron de mucho.

Y que habían muchas verdades en sus palabras.

Incluyendo el rumor de la hoja de otoño.

Eso si la jodio una buena temporada.


End file.
